Missed You
by darkgirl3
Summary: It's been twelve months since Jenna and Mason have seen each other. He makes it up to her.


**Title: Missed You**

**Category: Vampire Diaries**

**Characters: Mason and Jenna**

**Summary: It's been twelve months since Jenna and Mason have seen each other. He makes it up to her.**

**Status: Complete **

**AN: I hope that everybody enjoys this that have wanted Mason and Jenna. I do not own them sadly or they wouldn't have died so soon and would have been together. **

**BTC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC/B**

Mason was sitting at one of the booths at the Grill waiting for somebody to show. He really hoped that she did because he really missed her the last year. He hadn't seen Jenna since right before her sister and brother in-law had gotten killed. Things had been going right for them and then she went to visit, then everything went to hell.

He couldn't leave Florida at the time so he had been doing his best at the long distances relationship. He hated it though and missed her so damn much. He had missed waking up beside her in the mornings, sleeping in just because, and the walks on the beach. He had tried to teach her how to surf, but it ended with them having sex every time. The first few times they had fell off the board, but after that they had mastered it.

The phone calls, text messages and emails were not enough anymore. He had used his brother's death as an excuse to come up here, but it wasn't the real reason. He had made it clear he wanted more than what they had right now. He hoped she wanted that too because Jenna meant a lot to him. He knew that he meant that or more to her because she told him every time she called.

There were nights when he just laid awake looking at the ceiling thinking about her. She had gone home to Mystic Falls to tell her family about them. He had proposed the night before she left promising her they'd be together forever. He wanted her by his side every day for the rest of his life. She was the girl he had wanted since they were teenagers.

**BTC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC/B**

Jenna walked into the Grill going over to where Mason was sitting, "Hey," she said putting her bag down in the seat across from him, but sitting beside him. She had seen him earlier that day at Carol's house. She had hated being so close to him and pretending that nothing was between them. They had planned on it before everything happened with her family, but she didn't want to right now. It wasn't like they could tell them what to do they were adults after all. Her sister had always told her she should get a guy like Mason instead of the ones that broke her heart. She had wanted to tell her sister about them, but now she was gone and she just didn't want to.

"Don't hey me," he said pulling her almost in his lap kissing her for the first time in twelve months. He didn't give a damn if anybody saw them because twelve months were way too long to wait. He got her logic at not wanting to tell, but he couldn't wait any longer to do this. He moved his hand along the patch of skin where her shirt had ridden up and made her moan. "God, I wanted to do that and more earlier," he let his head rest against her forehead. Her hand was under his shirt running along his abs wanting to feel him everywhere.

"Well, if you hadn't gone and left me standing there to find Tyler you could have done more," Jenna said. She wanted to get out of here and go back to her house and have him in her bed. Her body was craving him and what his hands were doing now made her want him more. "Where is your truck at?" she asked not wanting to wait to have him inside of her.

"It's at the house, I needed a run after I couldn't find you," Mason said kissing the spot on her neck that always got her to make this sound he loved and he wasn't disappointed. "Go to the bathroom," he said moving his hand along her inner thigh, she might have jeans on, but he knew all the right spots to touch her. "I'll meet you in there," he said before claiming her mouth again kissing until they needed air.

Jenna moaned into the kiss not wanting to stop, but air was a must needed thing among people. "You better be there in a minute or two, because I'll just start without you," she said getting up and going towards the bathrooms. Mason watched her go and gave her about thirty seconds before he got up going back there as well. He didn't want to waste another second without her. He locked the door to the bathroom going over to Jenna. She was sitting on the bathroom sink area with her legs crossed. She smiled at him before letting her shirt that she had taken off fall to her lap. She was sitting there with only her bra and jeans on, "I think you have some making up to do, Lockwood,"

Mason groaned moving beside her before she could even blink kissing her lips letting his fingers going into her hair bringing her closer to him. Jenna was trying to get his shirt off while she was kissing him wanting to feel his skin against her hands. She hadn't seen him in a year, but he had told her everything that had happened to him.

She hadn't known what to think when he'd sent her the video after he told her about the werewolf curse. She had watched it and there was no doubt she believed him after seeing that heart wrenching video. She had wanted to be there for him, but she'd been dealing with everything here. Now all she wanted was to get his clothes off and make up for the twelve months of not being with him.

**BTC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC/B**

"Jen," he moaned as she moved her mouth to his neck making a path of hot wet kisses. She grabbed a hold of his shirt not wanting to wait any longer to have him. She was ready to rip it open, but he took hold of her hands, "If I leave this bathroom with my shirt ripped open somebody's going to notice," he grinned unbuttoning his shirt as quick as he could tossing it on the sink beside her. He unhooked her bra with one hand letting it fall on her lap with her shirt before covering her left breast with his mouth and her right with his hand.

Jenna moaned letting her head fall back arching her back so that he had better access to her breasts. He was always talented, but now his mouth felt wonderful against her. It was his tongue that was making her moan and whimper as he tortured her nipple. "Mason," she held him to her as he continued sucking at her breast before moving to the other one.

She didn't know if she could take anymore of just his mouth. She needed more than his mouth on her body. She could already feel the start of her orgasm, but it was too soon for that, she wanted more. He could always get her from zero to there in no time at all. That was before he triggered the curse and it was better now she thought.

Mason wished they were in his room at the mansion at the moment so he could be doing this on a bed, or the woods would be nice too. They had done this plenty of times down at the beach in Florida before she had left. The nights down at the water's edge making love as the water washed over them. It had felt so good and the water had cooled them down.

He lifted her up off the sink letting her wrap her legs around his waist as he unbuckled her belt and went to work on her jeans. He wanted to be inside of her soon because he had missed not only her, but the feel of their bodies together. She might act all innocent at times, but Jenna was not that innocent. She was the one that had given him his first cigar in high school and he'd given her a flask for a birthday present.

Jenna was relieved when he finally got their pants down far enough that she could see him. She took hold of him stroking him making him harder than he already was if that was even possible. She ran her thumb over the slit causing him to let out a strangled sound that was between a moan and groan. "Stop teasing me," he said thrusting two of his fingers inside of her.

She whimpered, "Who's teasing now?" She asked as he continued moving his fingers in and out of her heat. He knew where all those sweet spots where inside of her and found them with ease. She wasn't even making coherent sounds when she finally went over cumming around his fingers, her nails sinking into his shoulders. He had used his enhanced abilities to move his fingers faster inside of her. He couldn't help the grin as he supported her body as she was cumming again just from one stroke of her clit.

**BTC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC/B**

Mason didn't wait for her to recover making quick work of the rest of their clothes before claiming her body completely. The first time in twelve months he had been inside of her. He wanted to go slow, but they didn't have much time left before somebody noticed the door being locked. He held onto her hips thrusting in and out of her. Jenna moved her hands up and down his arms kissing him to stop the shouts she wanted to let out. He didn't want to hurt her so he stopped his self from going too fast, but he was on the edge of loosing that control.

"Need you so bad," he said barely above a whisper as he kissed every inch of her he could reach. Not being able to touch her, be near her or even really see her had almost killed him. The webcams they had gotten didn't even come close to helping them. He'd been dealing with the family curse and she'd been taking care of her family. However, he wasn't about to let her go another day without him or him her. "Need you forever,"

Jenna moaned letting her head fall against his shoulder biting down as he continued to thrust. She gave up holding back after he hit her g-spot for the fifth time screaming out his name. "Need you too, missed you, missed this," She panted her body on fire as the buildup started in the pit of her stomach again.

Mason knew she was close again, he could smell her scent and it was something he wanted to smell for the rest of his life. Being with her made everything okay again. He pulled out before thrusting back in as quick as he could until they were both going over. "Missed you too, Jen," he said.

**BTC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC/B**

**BTHE END/B**


End file.
